Ou pourquoi c'est le bordel chez RyoPi Lemon
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Vous vous demandez pourquoi RyoPi doivent s'occuper de toutes les taches ménagères à la maison ? Et donc, pourquoi c'est le bazar ? C'est ici ! OS  lemon
1. Part 1

Couple : RyoPi.

Auteur : AkiNishikido

Résumé : On le sait toutes, l'appartement de Ryo & Yamapi est dans un état pitoyable. Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas de femme de ménage ? Laissez moi vous l'expliquer. Yamapi rentre chez lui, un jour, après trois mois d'absence. Il ne s'attend pas du tout à être la victime du nouveau petit jeu de son amant bien-aîmé, Ryo ...

_**/!\** Attention, ceci est un lemon, autrement dit un hentai yaoi capable de choquer. Mais quand jme fais chier, que je suis énervée, et que mes potes me mettent de sales idées dans la tête en se tripotant devant moi pour me faire enrager, je me lâche !_

_**/!\² **Pour facilité la lecture (bah oui sinon ce serait beaucoup trop long) j'ai séparé cet OS Lemon en plusieurs parties ! & Désolée pour les fauuuutes ! Enjoy !  
_

**La raison pour laquelle Ryo & Pi doivent s'occuper eux mêmes de toutes les corvées à la maison ! ****(Grand merci à mes muses, Jeanne et Pauline)**

Bien, on le sait toutes (oui, toutes !) dans la maison de Ryo & Yamapi, c'est vraiment le bordel. Ca sent le renfermé, il y a des vêtements qui traînent partout, des vaisselles qui s'entassent, des placards qui débordent, des lettres de fans pas lues... Alors on se pose toutes la même question. Pourquoi diable n'engagent-ils pas une femme de ménage une bonne fois pour toute ? C'est bien simple. Elles les fuient tous. Elles les fuient comme on fuit la peste, depuis qu'une rumeur étrange s'est propagée parmi la majeur partie des femmes de ménages Tokyoïtes, et même japonaises en général ! Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous voulez savoir pourquoi Yamashita & Nishikido doivent s'occuper eux mêmes de toutes les corvées à la maison ? C'est ici et maintenant !

Le leader des NEWS rentra chez lui un soir, épuisé mais énervé et impatient, car il savait ce qui l'attendait à la maison. Il se mordit la lèvre, s'imaginant parfaitement Ryo, allongé sur le canapé ou assis en tailleur en plein milieu du salon, plus que prêt à s'amuser avec son amant. Peut-être même était-il torse nu, de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps bronzé après une bonne douche. Peut-être aussi était-il tellement en manque après ces trois mois, qu'il avait déjà commencé à se... Cette simple vision le fit gémir. Il lui manquait, c'est fou comme il lui manquait, et comme il avait envie de lui, là, maintenant. Il souffla un grand coup, passa une main dans ses cheveux et tenta de prendre un air détaché, genre : « Tu ne m'as pas trop manqué, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de toi... » Ça ne plairait que plus à Ryo, ça ne serait que plus excitant. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

_Tadaima … souffla-t-il.

Il attendit que son Ryo surgisse en criant un chaleureux « Okaerii ! » mais rien ne se produisit. En fait, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Peut-être que Ryo était déjà nu, l'attendant adossé contre un mur, sûrement allait-il lui murmurer un « okaeri... » de sa voix plus que sexy, et alors... Non, ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer. Le silence froid de la maison était...inquiétant. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il posa ses mains sur le mur et chercha l'interrupteur du doigt. Si au moins il y avait un peu de lumière, il serait plus rassuré. Il appuya sur le bouton. Rien ne se passa. Le noir encombrant lui collait toujours à la peau et commençait à vraiment l'effrayer. Il pensa à aller allumer une des lampes de bureau quand il se rendit compte qu'il faisait froid. Très froid. Trop froid. Nous étions en plein hiver, mais le chauffage semblait éteint.

_C'est quoi de bordel ? Jura-t-il. Ya une panne d'électricité ou quoi ? F...f...fait trop froid !

Il eut la bonne idée d'allumer son portable, unique source de lumière disponible. Son pied buta sur la table basse et il s'étala par terre.

_Itaï ! S'exclama-t-il. Rah, merde...

Il se releva, mais un petit papier posé sur la table attira son attention. Au premier coup d'oeil, il reconnut l'écriture soignée de son amant. « Tu as froid mon chou ? Si tu me trouves, je te réchaufferai 3 » Il plissa les yeux. D'accord, tout ça était donc une de ses manigances, et il comptait le faire cuisiner ? Alors qu'il rentrait de trois mois d'absence ?

_BATAAAARD ! Je te hais. JE TE HAIS ! Tu m'entends ? Ne me fait pas patienter comme ça ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! T'entends ? Ryo ? Sale sadique !

Ryo Nishikido, caché soigneusement, savourait la vision de son petit ami en colère. Rien de plus excitant que de le voir s'énerver... et que de savoir que lui aussi en mourait d'envie. Yamapi se releva, sa respiration s'était déjà accélérée et son pouls aussi. Et dire qu'un instant, il avait eu peur pour Ryo... Il s'imaginait déjà que quelqu'un l'avait enlevé pour une rançons, que des fanes hystériques avaient trouvé la maison, et l'avait forcé à sortir...ou pire encore, qu'il l'avait quitté. Mais non, cet idiot voulait juste jouer un peu avec lui...et c'était très...tenant. Un léger sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres. Ok, il voulait jouer ? Ils allait jouer. Si Ryo pouvait le surveiller et organiser son petit jeu, c'est qu'il pouvait tout voir, non ? Très bien. Ryo savait parfaitement que Yamapi était du genre à craquer très vite, voilà pourquoi il aimait tant jouer avec ses nerfs. Mais lui, allait-il tenir toute la partie ? Et si c'était le leader qui gagnait ? Doucement, celui-ci enleva sa veste, qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol, puis son écharpe. Il contrôla le claquement de ses dents, et retira son tee-shirt. Contrôlant ses gestes, gardant son calme, il posa ses doigts sur son cou, descendit lentement le long de son torse jusqu'à sa taille, puis remonta et s'arrêta sur ses tétons durcis par le froid, ce qui lui tira un léger gémissement. Après tout, son amant avait raison : ce jeu allait sûrement être amusant. L'amant en question assistait à la scène, les poings et les muscles contractés, les dents serrées. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Pi commença à se caresser.

« Mon vieux, tu vas souffrir. » pensa-t-il. Ah ça oui, il allait souffrir. Et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Yamapi pour le comprendre. Mais trop tard, ce qui est fait est fait n'est-ce pas ? Alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il soupira de plaisir, se cala un peu plus contre le mur, et laissa sa main terminer de maltraiter ses tétons et de caresser les muscles de son torse. Doucement, ses doigts filèrent jusqu'à son pantalon, glissèrent sous son boxer déjà presque trop petit pour lui, et s'arrêtèrent sur son membre. Une légère pression, il se courbe, ferme les yeux, ne put se retenir de gémir, tandis que sa deuxième main s'occupait de son buste. Il se laissa presque tomber sur le sol, continuant le va et vient de plus en plus rapide de ses mains, sa respiration se fit haletante, ses gémissements plus répétés. L'arme fatale maintenant. Pas besoin de trop tarder.

_R...Ryooo...Ryo, ouiiii... gémit-il.

Il s'arrêta net. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il le reconnut très bien, ce petit bruit sourd. Celui de la main d'un Ryo tentant de se contrôler, qui cogne de rage contre un mur.

Ce dernier regrettait déjà son geste. La deuxième main enfoncée dans sa bouche, se retenant de faire le moindre bruit, il fulminait. Yamapi savait à quel point l'entendre gémir son prénom rendait fou le kanjani...il le savait, le salaud. Ah, il allait souffrir quand ils seraient au lit tous les deux. Ah ça oui. Trois mois qu'il l'attend, il n'allait pas se priver ! Vite, il fallait trouver quelque chose à faire avant que son amant ne suive la piste du son de sa main pour le retrouver. Qu'est-ce que Ryo faisait, qui rendait fou Yamashita ?

« Merde, pensa le yellow ranger, tout ce que je fais qui le rend fou nécessite un lit...ou des menottes...ou les deux » Il se mordit la lèvre un long moment, puis trouva la solution. Bien sur, c'était évident, trop évident ! Mais est-ce que ça marcherait ? Est-ce que ça éloignerait assez le leader ?...

Ce dernier attrapa son tee-shirt et le remit, ferma la braguette de son jean et s'empressa d'aller vers la cuisine, là où il avait cru entendre Ryo frapper contre le mur. Bien sur, dans le noir, ce n'était pas bien facile, mais il allait falloir faire avec. Il se déplaça en prenant appui sur les murs, et déplora pour la première fois, d'avoir acheté un appartement aussi grand. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta. Il tendit l'oreille. Un bruit d'eau. Il pouvait très nettement entendre l'eau couler. La douche s'était allumée. Toute seule ? Non, l'oeuvre de Ryo bien sur. Ryo avait allumé la douche. Le coeur du pauvre Yamapi se mit à battre à tout rompre. Un feu s'alluma dans le bas de son ventre et il ressentit un puissant espoir. « D'accord, il s'est lassé, je lui ai trop donné envie, alors il a arrêté le jeu, et là il prend une douche et il m'attend. Il est sous sa douche, en train de m'attendre, et il veut qu'on le fasse, maintenant, sous la douche, il est complètement nu, nu, nu et ruisselant d'eau, voilà, et il veut qu'on le fasse sous la douche, n'est-ce pas, que Ryo prend sa douche ? Et qu'il veut qu'on le fasse ? Et... » marchant avant précipitation, il se répétait inlassablement ces mêmes phrases, si bien que sa tête entra violemment dans le coin d'une des étagères accrochées au mur.

_AIE AIE PUTAIIIIN AAAAH J'ai MAAAAAAL ! cria-t-il.

Il plaqua sa main contre sa pommette. Il saignait.

_Voilà, t'es content Ryo-ch... Nishikido ? Tu m'as défiguré ! Merci !

« Mais tu ne sais donc pas à quel point le sang te rend sexy ? » se retint de crier Ryo, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres.

_Ryo...J'ai mal...un bisou magique ? Allez quoi...

Il grogna de mécontentement. Seul le silence et le bruit de la douche lui répondirent. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller à la salle de bain, et même s'il savait pertinemment que cette stratégie n'était en fait qu'un piège pour l'attirer hors du salon et de la cuisine, il ressentit une énorme déception en la trouvant vide. Il chercha à tâtons comment éteindre la douche, puis une moue boudeuse déforma ses traits. Il croisa les bras, et se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le sol :

_Puisque c'est comme ça, je boude.

Rien ne se passa.

_Non, sérieusement, là quand même, c'était bâtard le coup de la douche.

Aucune réaction.

_Ya pas UN TRUC chez moi qui te fait fantasmer au point que tu contrôles même plus tes pensées ?

Toujours rien.

_Non, j'imagine qu'il n'y a rien, si ce n'est les gémissements. Ou tu ne m'aurais pas fait un coup aussi bas...nee ?

L'aîné se retint difficilement de rire. Oh ! Si il savait ! Même un Yamapi habillé avec un sac poubelle, tout seul, debout dans une pièce vide, parvenait à le faire fantasmer alors...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Si son amant comptait bouder jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, ça n'allait pas être drôle. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour l'effrayer. Pour qu'il se bouge un peu. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre. D'ici, il pourrait claquer une porte puis se réfugier en haut des escaliers. Il se faufila entre les meubles, laissant Yamapi planté dans la salle de bain.

Le cadet aurait pu attendre ici toute la journée mais il se sentit très mal à l'aise. Le noir et le froid était toujours omniprésent, et son coeur se mit de nouveau à battre plus vite. Il avait peur. Il se sentait seul. Il se releva, quitta précipitamment la salle de bain, et traversa le couloir puis la cuisine, le souffle court. Une porte claqua, le faisait sursauter.

_Haaaaan, gémit-il effrayé. J'aime pas ça, j'aime pas ça, j'aime pas ça du tout...

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Le bruit venait de...la chambre ? Sûrement. Tourner à droite après le canapé. Vite. L'idée de se dire que Ryo pouvait être n'importe où, et que n'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver, était effrayante. Ou stimulante ? Ou les deux.

« Shling cling giling BAM » Bruit de ferraille qui dévale les escaliers, qui atterrit brutalement sur son pied. Yamapi sursauta de nouveau, son coeur faillit s'arrêter. Il ramassa la cause de sa frayeur. Des menottes.

_Oh le bad... jdois comprendre quoi à ça, moi ?

Il ramassa l'objet et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en le regardant de plus près. Elle en avait vu des choses, cette paire de menottes, et pas que des belles. Il se pencha pour masser ses chevilles endolories à cause du choc. Le rythme de son pouls ne diminuait pas. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allait inventer son sadique et bien-aimé petit ami ? Il enroula les menottes autours de son poignet. « On ne sait jamais, pensa-t-il, ça pourrait servir. » Il allait entrer dans la chambre, quand son esprit s'illumina. Mais bien sur ! Si les menottes sont tombés depuis le haut de l'escalier, c'est que Ryo est à l'étage ! Quel Sherlock Holmes, ce Yamapi ! Fier de sa trouvaille comme si c'était l'une des plus grandes, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et une fois sur le palier, plissa un peu les yeux pour essayer de voir quelque chose.

_Ryo, si jte chope je t'accroche aux barreaux, dit-il en faisant teinter les menottes qui pendaient de son poignet.

_Que tu crois, ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre Dokkun d'une voix inaudible, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

C'était donc maintenant que les choses sérieuses commençaient Enfin, les choses plus ou moins sérieuses avant la chose vraiment sérieuse. Il y avait à l'étage de leur maison-appartement, une deuxième salle de bain, car ils prenaient tous les deux beaucoup de temps à prendre leur douche, et Ryo n'était pas souvent d'accord pour la prendre avec Yamapi -au grand damne de ce dernier, deux chambres d'amis, car Jin et Uchi détestaient dormir dans le salon, et une petite pièce où les deux idoles entreposaient tout le bordel qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps ou l'envie de ranger, et contre laquelle leur femme de ménage pestait tous les jours. Car oui, les deux jeunes hommes refusaient que cette pièce soit rangée. Les deux chambres communiquaient. La salle de bain était tout au fond du couloir, et le range-tout (car c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent), était la première porte à droite, dès le palier. Ryo Nishikiso se trouvait dans la première chambre d'ami. S'il pouvait réussir à entraîner sa victime dans la salle de bain, il lui suffirait de passer par la porte communiquant avec la deuxième chambre d'ami, et de descendre le plus vite possible les escaliers. Il allait falloir ruser... L'homme s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'obscurité, jetant un dernier regard à Son petit ami à l'air perdu, qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de croquer, et attrapa une chaussure qui traînait dans le couloir.

Le leader de NEWS était silencieux, et pensif. La tension était palpable dans la maison, il y régnait un silence si pesant et stressant qu'on n'oserait pas y rentrer. Son oeur battait toujours aussi vite, il avait mal au ventre, et sa peau était moite. Mais malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Si son amant se trouvait à présent à moins de 5 mètres de lui comme il le pensait, alors le jeu allait réellement devenir très excitant. Il sentit monter en lui une vague d'adrénaline, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd provenir de la salle de bain. Sans même réfléchir, il se précipita dans la pièce et ouvrit la porte à la volée, qui vint se claquer dans un grand bruit contre le mur. Le souffle court, il regarda autours de lui mais entendit alors une deuxième porte se claquer. Il courut jusqu'à la première chambre d'amis, et manqua de s'étaler sur le sol en buttant contre le lit. De rapides bruits de pas descendant un escalier lui firent comprendre que Ryo lui avait échapper. Rageur, mais riant d'un rire nerveux dû à l'excitation, il se rua dans la deuxième chambre et en sortit, aussitôt, s'élançant dans les escaliers, sautant plusieurs marches en une seule fois. Son coeur eut un raté lorsqu'il sentit son pied glisser sur la marche, il s'accrocha à la rambarde, et parvint plus ou moins à se réceptionner, en équilibre sur une jambe.

_Wow, wow wow...eh, magnifique le rattrapage !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier plus que ça. Il crut distinguer une silhouette au fond du salon, silhouette qu'il se devait absolument de rattraper le plus vite possible. Il s'élança à nouveau, le plus vite qu'il put, enjambant dangereusement le canapé, sentant l'adrénaline et l'énervement monter de plus en plus en lui, alors qu'il s'esclaffait pour un rien. Il était plus en forme que jamais, malgré le rire nerveux dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire, et son souffle qui se faisait de plus en plus court. Prenant appui de la main sur la table, il envoya valser la chaise pour tourner sans perdre son élan, son rythme cardiaque était anormalement élevé, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : trouver Ryo, lui sauter dessus, le plaquer contre le sol, contre le mur, n'importe où, et l'embrasser fougueusement. Il se jeta sur la grande fenêtre qui était entr'ouverte. Personne sur le petit balcon. Yamapi se retourna d'un seul coup et se précipita vers la cuisine, se heurtant à plusieurs meubles et rentrant dans plusieurs murs, mais la douleur ne l'importunaient plus. Seul Ryo comptait.

Celui là d'ailleurs, s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. Il avait bien failli être repérer un instant, mais il avait réussi à échapper à son petit ami qui cherchait à présent dans la cuisine, et patientait devant la chambre; « Il s'amuse, pensa-t-il, mais un peu trop à mon goût. C'est le moment où jamais. » Doucement, sans faire de bruit, il recula et entra dans la pièce. « D'accord, il a à présent très très envie de moi, tout se passe bien. Mais faisons un peu monter le niveau de son amour maintenant...qu'il ait envie de me sauter dessus, c'est bien, mais c'est mon rôle à moi ça, je vais le remettre à sa place le chéri... » s'amusait à penser Ryo en se cachant dans le placard de la chambre. D'ici, il avait accès aux commandes des lumières. Il effleura du doigt le bouton pour rallumer l'électricité, son sourire refusant de quitter ses lèvres. Si tout se passait bien, seule la lumière de la chambre du bas devrait s'allumer.

Tomohisa Yamashita s'arrêta en plein élan. Il déposa lentement son portable sur la table de la cuisine, et recula à pas de loup jusqu'au centre du salon. Il ne rêvait pas. La lumière de la chambre principale venait de s'allumer. Alors qu'il croyait que son coeur ne pourrait jamais battre plus vite que cela, il se détrompa. Son stress ne faisait que monter, et il avala difficilement sa salive. Bien malgré lui, il sentit comme un courant électrique traverser tout son corps, quand il pensa à son amant qui, cette fois, devait sûrement bel et bien l'attendre dans la pièce. Un feu brûlait dans son ventre, ses mains le démangeaient. trois mois, trois mois sans le voir à cause de cette fichue tournée solo...

_Ryo, murmura-t-il un s'approchant de plus en plus de la chambre, j'ai envie de te sauter dessus... j'ai vraiment envie de toi là...

Le sourire de Ryo ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'il entendit cette remarque, de sa cachette. « Désolé, eut-il envie de répondre, mais dans quelques instants tu ne seras plus en état de penser ça... »

Yamapi s'arrêta devant la porte entrebâillée et la poussa tout doucement. Il posa un premier pied dans la salle, et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

-A SUIVRE-

Merci de m'avoir lue. La suite des aventures de RyoPi dans la partie 2 de cet OS ! N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews, ça fait toujours très beaucoup plaisir, j'espère que jusqu'ici vous vous ennuyez pas trop (même si le meilleur -le lemon- est à venir ) !

Aki


	2. Part 2

La suite de la partie 1 (logique hein ?) Merci de me lire. Désolée pour les fautes. Enjoy.

**La raison pour laquelle Ryo & Pi doivent s'occuper eux mêmes de toutes les corvées à la maison ! ****(Grand merci à mes muses, Jeanne et Pauline) Partie 2**

Des photos, pleins de photos, recouvraient les murs de la chambre. Partout. Il ne comprit pas, au début, mais très vite, il sentit son coeur se serrait en détaillant plus attentivement les divers images. Sur le mur de gauche, s'étalaient toutes les photos qu'ils avaient pris tous les deux, et dieu sait s'il y en avait beaucoup. Ils étaient toujours souriant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou en train de se taquiner, de se chamailler...de s'embrasser. Il s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elles et s'en approcha. Il la reconnut immédiatement. Cette photo était de Shige, elle datait de quelques jours avant le départ de Yamapi. Celui-ci était plié de rire, au centre de l'espace, et un Ryo encore plus hilare était monté sur son dos, accroché à son cou d'une main, faisant un grand signe à l'appareil de l'autre. Sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi, la nervosité et l'adrénaline qu'il ressentait jusque là disparurent d'un seul coup, laissant place à une nostalgie, et à un terrible manque. Il serra alors très fort les dents et les poings. Non, hors de question, hors de question ! « Non, pas ça.. pas ça » pensa-t-il. Mais il était trop tard. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'il parvienne à trouver la raison à ce soudain chagrin. Non seulement il voulait toucher Ryo, l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras...et le prendre tout court, mais il voulait aussi et surtout entendre sa voix, entendre son rire, voir son sourire, s'amuser avec lui comme ils le faisaient sur chacune des photos, lui parler, longtemps, dormir entre ses bras chauds ou le serrer contre son torse la nuit quand il avait froid, Il voulait danser avec lui, se réveiller trop tard et courir avec lui au travail, en se disputant mais en riant toujours pour des broutilles, il voulait le voir crier de jalousie quand il prenait Jin dans ses bras, le voir serrer les poings quand pour faire plaisir aux fans, il embrassait presque Tegoshi sur scène, pendant les concerts. En quelque mots, il lui manquait. Il continua de longer les murs, laissant ses yeux qui avaient plus ou moins arrêtés de pleurer s'arrêter sur toutes les photos, et se remémorant les passages de sa vie avec Ryo qui y correspondaient. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que finalement, trois mois, c'était vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

_Je l'aime...mais je l'aime...Mais je l'aime...il peut pas savoir à quel point je l'aime, ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler pour lui même d'une voix étranglée, tout en caressant les murs du dos de sa main.

Ryo se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, s'empêchant du mieux qu'il pouvait de hurler un « JE T'AIME PLUS QUE TOI TU M'AIMES PUTAIN ! » qui aurait gâché tout son bel effet Après tout, le clou du spectacle était pour bientôt. Pour maintenant même.

En effet, Yamashita eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant la dernière série de photos. Les cinq images ne représentaient plus que Ryo. Mais elles avaient un point commun très flagrant : ce dernier y était à chaque fois représenté torse nu.

La première, plutôt connue, montrait un Dokkun rieur, des lunettes de soleil posées sur le nez, et une casquette blanche sur la tête. Il avait un pantalon de jean destroy comme il les aimait tant, très taille basse, qui laissait parfaitement voir son boxer noir. Un détail surtout attira l'attention du pauvre jeune homme : les tétons de Ryo pointaient. Le froid sans doute.

« Il veut me tuer, pensa-t-il sentant son pouls reprendre un rythme plus qu'anormal. Il veut me tuer pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut de moi ensuite. »

Il marcha un peu plus vite, et s'arrêta devant une troisième photo. La voyant et sentant un nouveau feu brûler au niveau du bas de son ventre, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à voix haute :

_Ryo ! Mon dieu Ryo pourquoi tu mets pas ce jean plus souvent ? Il te fait un d'ces beau cul, c'est un truc de dingue !

Ryo eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il savourait la vision de son amant en manque, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas ouvrir la porte et lui arracher tous ses vêtements.

L'amant dont il était question s'arrêta alors devant la dernière photo. La voyant, il déglutit, serrant et desserrant ses poings pour tenter de reprendre une respiration plus ou moins normale, mais il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Elle était plutôt récente, car Dokkun y était très bronzé. Ses cheveux étaient mi longs, et de l'eau y ruisselait, mouillant son torse et ses lèvres. Yamapi pouvait parfaitement reconnaître le lieu de la photographie : sa propre salle de bain, toute embuée. Ryo regardait la caméra, les yeux rieurs, les lèvres entr'ouvertes, ce qui lui donnait une expression plus que sexy. Et on pouvait très bien deviner ses hanches, ce qui enragea le jeune homme de ne pas voir le bas de la photo.

Doucement, celui-ci approcha sa main, son souffle était court lorsque son doigt se posa sur l'image et se mit à dessiner lentement, amoureusement, les contours de corps parfait du Kanjani. Ses épaules carrées, son torse et ses bras finement musclés, sa taille fine... Ses mains refusaient de quitter la photo, et sans même sans rendre compte, il s'approchait d'elle de plus en plus, jusqu'à carrément coller la tête contre le mur. Il respirait difficilement, refoulait ses larmes. Eh bien quoi, est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter là ? Ryo n'allait plus venir, il allait le laisser planter là seul, avec ces simples photos ? Combien de temps encore allait-il le faire attendre ? Les bras plaqués contre le mur, ses lèvres entr'ouvertes étaient collées contre l'image. Il serrait les doigts, empêchant ses mains de se laisser aller. Il avait mal, mal. Et en plus de cela, il mourrait de froid.

_Ryo...Ryo...murmura-t-il.

Son coeur manqua alors de s'arrêter pour la énième fois quand il sentit de grandes et douces mains se faufiler sous son tee-shirt. De surprise, il laissa les menottes retomber lourdement sur le sol.

_Enfin...soupira-t-il, des larmes montant de nouveau à ses yeux.

Le souffle de Ryo lui brûlait le cou. Yamashita attendit, mais rien ne se produisit, les mains de son amant restées bloquées sur son torse. Le leader de NEWS ne le voyait pas, mais il pouvait très bien deviner le sourire sadique et pervers qui devait sûrement s'étaler sur le visage de son aîné;

_Tu es odieux, murmura Yamapi d'une voix tremblante et hésitante, c'était affreux de te chercher et de t'attendre comme ça...c'était affreux, tu entends ? Tu es odieux.

_Je sais...lui répondit alors dans un souffle la voix chaude, grave et rauque du jeune homme.

Rien que d'entendre le son de sa voix tira un long gémissement au leader.

_Je t'aime.

_Je sais, répéta de nouveau Ryo d'une voix un peu plus amusée cette fois.

_Ne me fait plus attendre maintenant...supplia presque son petit ami.

Les lèvres du Yellow Ranger frôlaient avec envie la peau hâlée de Tomohisa.

_Tu as encore froid ? chuchota-t-il dans son cou.

_Voui, mais ma température est en train de sérieusement grimper là...

_Laisse moi te réchauffer complètement alors...

-A SUIVRE-

Voilà, ça commence à se corser, hihihi ^^; Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que pour le moment, ça vous plait, et désolée de ne pas me relire. La suite partie 3.

AU FAIT ! Aurai-je oublié de le préciser dans la partie 1 ? Au fur et à mesure, cette fic va partir en WTF total. Ne me prenez pas au sérieux, ça vaudra mieux ^^;

Aki


	3. Part 3

La suite de la partie 2 ! Wouhou ! Ca commence à devenir rigolo par ici, dis donc. Désolée d'avance pour ce grand n'importe quoi (et pour les fautes ! ^^) Enjoy.

**La raison pour laquelle Ryo & Pi doivent s'occuper eux mêmes de toutes les corvées à la maison ! ****(Grand merci à mes muses, Jeanne et Pauline) Partie 3**

Yamashita ne demandait que ça. Mais tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que son machiavélique petit ami allait aller vite, et ne pas trop ralentir les choses.

La bouche de Ryo glissait sur le cou du leader et y déposait de légers baisers à intervalles réguliers. Il se contrôlait du mieux qu'il pouvait, résistant à son envie de mordre la peau appétissante, d'attraper Pi par les hanches et de le plaquer contre le mur. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite, bien ralentir les choses, lui faire comprendre comme ces trois mois avaient été durs, et qu'il n'avait plus jamais intérêt à se lancer de nouveau dans une carrière solo. Un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres lorsque ses doigts vinrent frôler les tétons déjà durcis de Yamapi, puis glisser dans son cou, et dessiner amoureusement les contours de ses abdos. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il retira le tee-shirt de son amant qui n'avait absolument plus froid, et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Il entoura son torse de ses deux bras, et le colla un peu plus contre lui, bloquant ses jambes entre les siennes. Il continua d'embrasser son épaule et son dos, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui coller un suçon dans le cou. Yamapi rit. C'est vrai qu'il était chatouilleux... Ryo entreprit alors de laisser glisser sa langue dans son cou, pour venir mordiller ensuite le lobe de son oreille.

_Ryo s'il te plait...murmura faiblement Tomohisa.

Dokkun fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et le retourna complètement, plongeant son regard noir dans les yeux hypnotisant de l'homme de sa vie. Le coeur de se dernier se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine. Ce visage, ce sourire, ce regard, enfin il était devant lui, enfin il était contre son corps, entre ses bras...

_Ryo, je t'en prie...

Le Kanjani empêcha Yamapi de parler en collant ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes. Celui-ci sentit son corps fondre, il brûlait, littéralement. Rapidement, la langue de Dokkun vient s'emparer de la bouche de son petit ami, le baiser se fit de plus en plus profond, leur langue avide léchaient la peau, les lèvres, jouaient ensemble. C'était grisant. Quand enfin ils purent tout deux reprendre leur respiration, Nishikido ne put s'empêcher de retenir un grognement. Leur bassin étaient entrer en contact, bien malgré lui, faisant comprendre à l'autre à quel point leur envie était présente et pressante. Yamashita passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres et gémit presque :

_Allez Ryo-chan, onegaaai...*

L'aîné ne put nier qu'il était plus que temps. Mais il comptait quand même continuer à faire enrager Yamapi en laissant tarder les choses, enfin, si il y arrivait.

_Bon, souffla-t-il, j'imagine que j'ai été assez doux et amoureux ?

_C'est plus qu'assez oui...

_Très bien.

Il plaqua son bras droit contre les reins de Yamapi et son bras gauche vint attraper son poignet, il marcha, le tenant ainsi serrer contre lui, et fermant sa bouche d'un baiser. Il le renversa brutalement sur le lit, et lui sauta presque dessus, les faisant s'esclaffer tous les deux. A genoux sur le matelas, Ryo face à lui et dans la même position, Yamapi s'empressa de retirer le tee-shirt bien trop encombrant de son fiancé, sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Le Kanjani laissa courir ses mains sur le torse de Yamashita, et glissa calmement ses doigts dans son jean, frôlant au passage la bosse déjà bien existante dans le boxer de Pi, alors que ce dernier le débarrassait de ses vêtements. Lentement, il défit un à un les boutons du pantalon du jeune homme qui s'impatientait, ayant déjà finis de dévêtir son fiancé.

_Dépêché, dépêche !

_Oui oui...marmonna Nishikido avec une nonchalance recherchée.

Perdant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son cadet, il laissa l'autre retirer doucement son jean, sans cesser de lécher la peau du leader du bout de la langue.

_T'es trop leeeeent ! se plaignit le jeune homme.

_Comme tu voudras, souffla Dokkun un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Il arracha presque le caleçon de son amant, attrapa ses épaules et le poussa sur le dos, se plaçant à califourchon au dessus de lui, et mordillant la peau d'un Yamapi rieur. Il attrapa ses poignets de sorte à le plaquer complètement contre le matelas, et le coinça entre ses genoux, l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Il se pencha, couvrant son torse musclé de baisers et de suçons.

_N'empêche, souffla Tomohisa, t'es vraiment un connard.

_Ah oui ? répondit Ryo entre deux baisers.

_Jveux dire... on s'est pas vu pendant près de trois mois mais c'est pas une raison pour faire tout ce que t'as fait. Quand t'es absent à cause des Kanjani8, ou quand t'as tourné Chonmage Purin...t'étais jamais là ! Jamais ! Les seuls fois où tu rentrais c'était pour dormir...

_Hm, moui, mais ce petit jeu a décuplé ton amour et t'a rendu plus excité que jamais. Et là je sens que ça va être encore mieux que les autres fois...

_C'est vrai, soupira Pi, mais t'aurais pu trouver autre chose. Je suis pas parti 10 ans non plus !

L'aîné se colla encore un peu plus contre son amant, qui gémit légèrement à ce contact.

_Je sais pas, dit-il en souriant, faut croire que j'ai plus besoin de sexe que toi.

Le leader se retint de rire, agrippa les épaules de Nishikido et le retourna brutalement, se plaçant à son tour à califourchon sur sa taille.

_Ryo ! Tourne sept fois ta langue dans ma bouche avant de parler !

L'aîné éclata de rire en entendant cette citation détournée à la Yamapi.

_J'en ai autant besoin que toi.

Le leader se pencha, et pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, goûta à la douce peau de Ryo, qui ne se laissait jamais faire. Profitant du fait que celui-ci était toujours hilare, il embrassa son corps mince et parfaitement dessiné, laissant ses mains caresser ses épaules, et martyriser ses tétons durcis, de ses dents et de ses doigts. Il ressentit comme un feu brûlant dans son ventre lorsque sa langue lécha la peau tant convoité de son petit ami, ce qui lui fit bien vite perdre la tête, un peu trop peut-être, car il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que le Kanjani avait arrêté de rire. Ses lèvres avaient commencées à frôler son membre tendu lorsqu'il se dit que ce silence soudain avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il se stoppa net, et releva la tête. Le visage de Dokkun était enfoui entre ses grandes mains, sa tête était renversé sur le côté, et il lui fallut quelque secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il tremblait. Il s'approcha, se mordillant la lèvre, et souleva doucement les mains de son aîné. Celui-ci tourna un peu plus la tête, refusant de croiser le regard de son petit ami. Il détournait ses yeux brillants, fixant le mur comme si c'était l'une des plus belles choses de cette terre. Son visage était en feu.

_Ryo...murmura Yamapi impressionné. Ryo tu...tu rougis ? T'es tout rouge !

_Ta gueule ! TA GUEULE !

_Mais tu...T'es...tu ... oooooooh !

_AAAH Tais-toi j'te dis ! La ferme ! Je déteste quand...je déteste être...enfin...Je déteste pas mais...Rah ta gueule !

Il attrapa le premier oreiller qui lui tomba sous la main et se cacha le visage avec.

_...Ryo ? parvint à souffler Yamapi après un assez long silence.

Ses bras retenant toujours l'oreiller sur son visage, Dokkun hocha négativement la tête, refusant de parler. Tomohisa sourit, s'approcha, et fit glisser sa main dans le dos de son fiancé, qui frémit. De l'autre main, il réussit à écarter ses bras et glissa son visage entre le coussin, et celui de Ryo. Il colla son front contre celui brûlant de Nishikido, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes.

_Tu es vraiment le meilleur de tous les petits amis du monde.

Il l'embrassa une seconde fois, l'obscurité que leur offrait le coussin cachait la rougeur du visage du Kanjani.

_Et ça me donne encore plus envie de m'occuper de toi …

Le yellow ranger sembla alors se réveiller d'une longue transe, et se releva d'un coup, se retrouvant en tailleur, un Yamapi plus qu'étonné sur ses genoux. Les sourcils froncés, le regard sévère, il revint peu à peu à lui, le rythme de son coeur s'était calmé, son visage avait de nouveau une couleur acceptable.

_Ah non, ça c'est HORS DE QUESTION. Une autre fois peut-être. (oui, ceci est bien l'annonce d'un futur OS Pyo !...)

Ryo attrapa Yamashita par les épaules et le fit de nouveau basculer en arrière sur le lit.

_Je ne veux pas que tu me vois quand...que tu m'entendes lorsque...enfin je... tu comprends ?

_Non.

_Je...je veux pas...

_Parle !

_Je veux pas que tu vois mes réactions sous tes...tes...tes...

_Ah, tu as peur d'être gêné lorsque mes mains et ma bouche te feront hurler de plaisir ?

Le ranger croisa ses bras contre son torse et rougit presque aussitôt, détournant le regard, l'air boudeur.

_Donc tu sais déjà que si je m'occupe de toi, je t'enverrai au septième ciel...

_Ça...ça me paraît évident...grogna le ranger en rougissant encore plus.

Yamapi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il se donnait de grands airs le Ryo, mais c'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être craquant. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur ce dernier. Oups. Voilà qui n'était pas bon signe.

En effet, le jeune homme avait déjà troqué son sourire gêné contre un rictus sadique.

_En tout cas, pour t'être moqué de moi, et m'avoir fait avouer toutes ces choses, il va te falloir une punition...

_Zut, ça craint pour moi, répondit Pi dans un sourire en sentant son coeur s'emballer et son membre se tendre encore plus.

_Tu l'as dit.

Le leader sentit des mains s'agripper à ses épaules, et des ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, si bien qu'il ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux draps, se disant qu'il en aurait bien besoin, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres avides de Ryo se poser une première fois sur sa peau, au niveau de son nombril. Doucement, le Kanjani embrassa son cadet, puis posa ses mains sur les cuisses de ce dernier, pour les écarter légèrement. Un léger sourire collé sur le visage, il huma avec envie la peau de Yamapi, puis plaqua sa bouche contre sa cheville, remonta doucement jusqu'à son genou qu'il mordit du bout des dents, sans cesser de caresser son torse. Puis il se mit alors à lécher ses cuisses, le bas de son ventre, à le couvrir de baisers, de suçons et de caresses, en évitant _soigneusement _ de toucher son membre dressé.

Yamashita, les yeux suppliants, se mordait la lèvre en fixant Ryo, se demandant quand ce dernier comptait prêter rien qu'une toute petite légère attention à son sexe. Mais l'aîné refusait, et continuait de s'amuser avec les cuisses et le bas ventre du leader, sans tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Les doigts toujours serrés autours du drap, Tomohisa se tortillait sans tous les sens, sans même s'en rendre compte, donnant dans l'air des coups de bassin plus que subjectifs, essayant tant bien que mal d'obtenir un quelconque contact avec les lèvres de Nishikido qui allaient vraiment partout sauf là où il voulait. Désespérément, il relevait son bassin, que Ryo se faisait un plaisir d'éviter, un grand sourire sur le visage, et se tordait dans tous les sens, ce qui aurait presque pu le rendre ridicule aux yeux de l'aîné, si il n'avait pas eut sur le visage cette expression suppliante qui le rendait si sexy. Finalement, Pi se redressa, assis à présent sur le lit, et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, s'y accrochant avec force, le forçant presque à se rapprocher de son membre. Mais devant le regard froid qu'il lui lança, il se ravisa :

_Dégage.

_P...pardon mais...c'est..tu...

_Vire. Tes. Mains.

_{EXCUSEZ LES MOTS QUI VONT SUIVRE, J'écoute en boucle Make U wet I & II de Tanaka Koki et ça me...ça me...WHAAA ! (*triple dose de bave*) Ca m'inspire on va dire. Donc je doute un peu de la qualité des phrases qui vont suivre. Please ! Call my name, kiss my lips, touch your secret point, kiss my shhh 3 Désolée du big HS.)_

Il croisa les bras contre son torse, et tourna la tête, transpirant, respirant avec difficulté. Il allait essayer de protester, quand il sentit une puissante vague de plaisir monter à lui, et qu'il retomba lourdement sur le matelas, serrant fort le drap entre ses doigts, sa poitrine se soulevait un peu trop vite et des gémissements qu'il essayait au mieux de contrôler s'échapper des ses lèvres. Il sentit la langue brûlante de Nishikido lécher son membre sur toute sa longueur, y déposer un baiser presque timide, repartir, recommencer, puis le prendre entièrement en bouche, laissant sa langue s'y amuser comme elle le voulait. Il l'attrapa de sa main droite, faisant gémir encore plus fort le pauvre Yamapi, et le caressa du bout des doigts, le suçant sans aucune gène. Ses lèvres et ses mains connaissaient les jeux les plus salaces, et les endroits les plus intimes, et Ryo aimait beaucoup jouer avec ça.

_Hmm...j'avoue qu'il m'avait manquer le petit...

_Pe...petit tu dis ! s'indigna le leader en essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

_Hahaha, c'est fou ce que tu peux être susceptible ! …Hmm...je suis sûr que mes mains et ma bouche t'avaient énormément manquées mon chéri...

_OUI, c'est le cas, et s'il pouvait ré...répondre tu...tu sais ce qu'il te di...dirait ?

_Hm ?

_Il dirait : Elles m'ont manquées alors f...ferme ta gueule et continue... continue !

Ryo éclata de rire. Un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres, il reprit son petit jeu, accélérant le va-et-viens de sa bouche et de sa main, faisant totalement perdre la tête à Yamapi, dont la respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et irrégulière. Celui-ci ne put alors s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux de l'homme de sa vie, quand un gémissement plus proche du cri s'échappa de sa bouche, et qu'il se déversa entre les lèvres du Yellow ranger. Celui se recula, passa une lange gourmande sur ses lèvres humides, dévorant des yeux SON magnifique Yamapi, qui tremblait de plaisir. Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_Alors, monsieur est-il satisfait ?

_Hm ? Ah, moui, plus...plus ou moins...

_Hin hin hin... J'y aurai presque cru mais ta voix te trahit. Et l'humidité soudaine du drap également..

Un rire faible s'échappa des lèvres du leader. De toute façon c'était impossible à cacher.

_Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ? Peut-être que toi tu aimes bien prendre ton temps mais là je ne peux plus tenir moi...

_Hmmm...nan !

_Comment ça nan ?

_Là tout de suite, j'ai envie de bien savourer mon Pi... de bien en profiter.

_Tu pourrais en profiter rapidement, grogna le leader.

_Oh non, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle.

_Je te déteste.

_Tu es sur de ça ?

_Non.

Ryo Nishikido passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi maintenant, hm ?

Ses yeux louchèrent vers les menottes posées sur le sol, et son sourire s'agrandit.

_Ah non, protesta Yamapi.

_Ah si !

_Non, non, mais non !

_Mais si ! Trois fois si !

_Je refuse !

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Parce que la dernière fois qu'on les a utilisées...

_La voisine est venu se plaindre. Je sais. Tu criais trop fort.

_Ouais, de douleur !

_De plaisir.

_De douleur !

_De plaisir !

_De dou...les deux.

_Eh bah voilà !

_N'empêche, non.

Le Kanjani coupa court aux négociations en plaquant sa main contre la bouche de Yamapi, et il se pencha du lit pour attraper les menottes. Mais les mains de son petit ami s'accrochèrent à son bras, et tirèrent d'un coup sec, si bien qu'il s'étala d'un coup sur le sol. Le leader bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa les menottes et s'élança en dehors de la chambre.

_MONSIEUR MUSCLES, REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE, SALE BATARD ! s'énerva le pauvre Ryo meurtri en se relevant.

Mais le Monsieur Muscles en question était déjà bien loin, hilare, cherchant un endroit où se cacher ou où cacher les menottes, quand une idée très, très tentante lui vint à l'esprit. Il attendit que Ryo sorte de la chambre, debout en plein milieu du salon, et lui fit un grand signe dès que leur regards se croisèrent.

_TOMOHISA YAMASHITA, AUX PIEDS !

Mais Tomohisa se retourna et en riant, courut dans la cuisine, immédiatement suivi de son fiancé en colère. Le leader sortit de la cuisine, traversa le couloir, courant lentement pour que Ryo ne le perde pas de vu et continue de le suivre. C'est alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout du corridor que Dokkun comprit enfin où son cadet voulait en venir. Il soupira longuement, marchant plus qu'il ne courait, et suivit tranquillement Yamapi qui était rentré dans la pièce du fond. Il ouvrit la porte à son tour, la referma derrière lui et s'y adossa, croisant ses bras fins contre son torse, et soupirant une nouvelle fois.

_Pi. Tu sors de la pièce et tu viens dans la chambre tout de suite. C'est non.

_Allez...je t'en priiiiie ! Après trois mois, tu peux bien accepter de me faire plaisir un peu, non ?

_Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule là ? grogna Ryo. Après ton refus pour les menottes tu voudrais que moi j'accède à ta requête ?

Yamashita parut réfléchir un instant, et tout en faisant tourner les menottes autours de son poignet, il s'approcha un peu de son amant et lui murmura d'une voix suave :

_Si tu acceptes, je me laisse attacher. Et tu fais ce que tu veux de moi.

_J'ai ta parole ? souffla Dokkun.

_Juré, lui répondit son fiancé en se collant contre lui et en se déhanchant plus que subjectivement pour achever de le faire céder.

Nishikido ne put alors juste _plus_ tenir. Il plaqua ses bras dans le dos de son amant et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, le faisant s'esclaffer et l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il cogne la paroi transparente. Il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et tout en l'embrassant, ouvrit la cabine de la douche, poussant Yamapi à l'intérieur. Il approfondit le baiser, et sans pour autant lâcher son amant qu'il serrait fort contre lui, il chercha à tâtons le pommeau de douche qu'il tourna d'un coup sec.

_Kyaaaaaaaaah f..f...froiiiiid ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux avant de littéralement exploser de rire.

_Attends, a...attends, souffla Ryo avec difficulté car la langue de son petit ami jouait toujours dans son cou.

Il tourna le pommeau dans le sens inverse, et rapidement, une trombe d'eau brûlante tomba sur les deux corps les secouant d'un violent frisson. Un léger silence plana au dessus d'eux, qu'ils passèrent à se regarder dans les yeux, laissant l'eau réchauffer leur corps déjà brûlant, et mouiller leurs cheveux et leur peau. Puis, pris d'une même fougue au même instant, ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, Ryo-chan attrapant Pi par le cou et Pi l'attrapant par la taille. Ce dernier entoura le leader de ses jambes, remonta son genou droit auquel Yamashita s'accrocha, faisant se coller leur deux sexes, ce qui leur tira un long gémissement.

Plaqué contre la paroi de la cabine de douche, le leader se laissa aller, sous les déhanchés que son aîné lui offrait en se frottant à lui bien trop indécemment. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol en position assise. L'eau lui rentrait dans la bouche et glissait sur son visage, l'empêchant de voir et de respirer correctement, mais c'était grisant.

Nishikido se pencha, lécha son cadet de son bas-ventre jusqu'au cou, et terminant son voyage sur ses lèvres, le faisant à nouveau frissonner violemment. Il se colla encore plus à lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser, et ses deux mains attrapèrent le membre bien tendu de son petit ami, pour commencer à le masturber le plus naturellement du monde.

_R...Ryo...tu... es en train de réaliser un de mes plus grands fantasmes, tu t'en rends compte ?

_Hm ? Ah...Ah oui ? Et quels sont les autres ?

Ne pouvant quitter des yeux le corps nu et ruisselant d'eau de son petit ami, le leader se mordait la lèvre, se demandant s'il fallait le dire ou non, et s'empêchant de crier par la même occasion. Mais alors qu'il cherchait une réponse satisfaisante à donner, le Yellow ranger s'impatienta et se mit à accélérer le mouvement, libérant une de ses mains pour ouvrir la bouche de Yamapi qui ne put alors que crier de plaisir.

_Ca va ? demanda Ryo dans un souffle.

_A ton a..aaahh...à ton avis ? Con...continue !

Souriant, le Kanjani accéléra encore le va-et-viens de ses mains, gémissant lui aussi en entendant les cris de l'homme de sa vie, qui s'amplifiaient de plus en plus à mesure que son plaisir atteignait son paroxysme. Quand enfin celui-ci se libéra entre les doigts experts de Ryo, il n'en pouvait plus, son souffle était court et il avait plusieurs fois bu la tasse à cause de la douche brûlante qui était toujours en train de les brûler.

Le Kanjani aida Pi à se relever, et fus obliger de le maintenir une fois debout, tant il tremblait. D'une main, il augmenta encore la température de l'eau, et de l'autre, il caressa le visage de son âme soeur.

_Gnn...ch...chaud...

_Ah, tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir éteint le chauffage maintenant...

_C'est sur...de toute façon avec toi je finis toujours par me consumer.

_Dans les flammes de l'amour ~

_Oh, c'est beauuu …

L'aîné rit, embrassant Tomohisa dans le cou, bien décidé à faire durer encore un peu les préliminaires.

_Non, arrête.

_Quoi ?

_Prends-moi maintenant. Je...j'en peux plus...

_Mais je voulais te faire rager en allant tout doucement !

_OUAIS, eh ben tu m'as déjà fait assez enrager comme ça, prends-moi MAINTENANT !

L'aîné écarquilla les yeux, plus que surpris, et un grand sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

_... RAH ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu me mets ? Tu me rends complètement fou et ça m'énerve !

_Je sais je sais... Je te fais perdre la tête hein ?

_Et je n'ai aucune honte à l'admettre, alors prends moi.

_Très bien...

Ryo se retourna, éteignant la douche, et il ouvrit la porte de la cabine.

_Nooon, s'il te plaît !

_J'ai dit que je voulais bien aller avec toi sous la douche, pas ce que je voulais y faire.

_Mais...mais c'était sous-entendu ! Non ?

_Absolument pas.

_Haaaanw...

Le yellow ranger poussa Yamapi à l'extérieur, continuant de lui faire des suçons dans le cou.

_Tu es méchant, se plaignait-il.

_Je sais.

_Tu es odieux !

_Je sais !

_Je te hais.

_Oui oui.

_Tu pourrais pas te dépêcher un peu !

_Faut savoir, tu m'aimes ou tu m'aimes pas ?

_Je te hais. Prends-moi.

_Je refuse.

_Quoi ?

_Dis moi que tu m'aimes.

_Je te déteste.

_Mauvaise réponse.

_Allez dépêche-toi, s'il te plait...

_Le mot magique ?

_Je t'en supplie ?

_Faux !

_Je t'aime. Grouille.

-A SUIVRE-

Il est pas très sympa Ryo-chan. J'espère que vous vous amusez bien en lisant cette fan-fic, la suite dans la partie...euh, quatre je crois ... ? Merci de me lire (ce n'est pas mon cas, ce qui explique les fautes ou les "à rajouter : machinbiduletruc" que j'oublie d'enlever x3)

Aki.


	4. Part 4

Voilà (at last) la partie 4 de ma fic. Lemon toujours.

Enjoy it ! (désolée pour les fautes !)

**La raison pour laquelle Ryo & Pi doivent s'occuper eux mêmes de toutes les corvées à la maison ! ****(Grand merci à mes muses, Jeanne et Pauline) partie 4**

_Je t'aime. Grouille.

_Tu vois quand tu veux !

_Allez, dépêche maintenant !

_Tu sais que quand tu me presses j'arrive à rien, grogna Ryo, alors chut. On retourne dans la chambre ?

_On est obligés ?

_Je refuse de rester dans la salle de bain,

_Mais...

_Et pas la peine de me faire tes ptits yeux larmoyants !

_Mais...

Le leader ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres du kanjani se plaquèrent contre les siennes, et il le poussa à l'extérieur, sans pour autant le lâcher. Ils traversèrent le couloir, la cuisine, et arrivèrent dans le salon.

_Mais pourquoi cette chambre est si loiiiin ?

_Arrête de geindre, lui dit Ryo.  
_Mais j'en ai maaaaarre !

_Oh, tu saoules !

Il le fit basculer sur le canapé, et lui sauta presque dessus, les mains collées contre son torse.

_Dépêche, dépêché, dépêche ! insista Yamapi.

Quelque peu énervé, Dokkun bloqua sa bouche avec sa main et ses doigts se faufilèrent entre ses lèvres.

_A...Attends, attends...

_Quoi encore ? s'énerva le jeune homme en retirant sa main. Faut savoir ce que tu veux!

_Chut.

_Hein ?

_T'as pas entendu ?

_De quoi ?

Le yellow ranger tendit l'oreille.

_Oh merde.

_Nishikido-sama ? Yamshita-sama ?

_Oh merde...

Les deux amants se levèrent précipitamment, paniqués.

_Ah la la, comme d'habitude ils ne sont pas là, se plaignit une voix de femme. Enfin, en fait, ça m'arrange !

_Oh merde, merde...

_Ryo ! Dans le placard ! Vite !

_Quoi !

_Le placard de la chambre ! Dépêche-toi !

_Ah...euh...oui !

Tomohisa poussa son petit ami jusqu'à la chambre et le poussa brutalement dans la penderie.

_Ah, c'est tout étroit... se plaignit le leader en se collant un peu plus contre son aîné.

_Comme si ça te gênait...

_Chut ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là la bonne ? Il est presque minuit !

_Ben, un samedi par mois, elle vient tard le soir...nous dans ces moments là on part toujours chez Bakanishi toute la nuit, ou chez Koyama parfois.

_Mais pourquoi on est ici ce soir alors ?

_Ben je...tu rentrais alors je...j'ai oublié.

_BAKA ! Comment on va faire maintenant ?

A l'extérieur du placard, la femme de ménage, âgée de 55 ans, grande amie de la famille Yamashita, observait, les yeux tout ronds, les photos affichées sur les murs, et le bordel qui régnait dans la chambre.

_Oh la la, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?

Elle jeta un regard mi amusé mi dégoûté sur le lit.

_Ils auraient au moins pu changer le drap !

Nishikido grogna.

_Tu TOUCHES pas à ce drap, murmura-t-il.

Elle approcha ses mains.

_Vire tes SALES PATES du sperme de mon Tomohisa d'amour !

Le Tomohisa en question faillit exploser de rire, mon son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsque la femme stoppa net son geste. Son regard s'était posé sur les cinq photos de Ryo, plus particulièrement sur la dernière série.

_Oh mon dieu...souffla-t-elle.

Le souffle de Yamapi se bloqua.

_Tu le regardes pas, murmura-t-il.

_Waaw...

_Tourne la tête !

_C'est qu'il est vraiment pas mal dans son genre le Nishikido-sama ! Oh la la, on en avait pas des comme ça nous...ça me rend toute drôle, hi hi hi !

Yamapi se jeta contre la paroi du placard, fulminant, résistant à l'envie d'arracher la tête de cette vieille femme.

_Non mais t'as vu comment elle parle de toi ? A son âge ? Non mais t'as vu ?

Dokkun entoura tendrement son amant de ses bras et le ramena contre lui, souriant.

_Calme toi chéri, calme toi !

Il se colla contre lui, donnant de légers coups de bassins dans ses hanches.

_Que...Ryo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je profite de la situation.

_Ce..c'est pas le moment !

_Quoi ? Mais ya deux minutes t'aurais été capable de faire ça n'importe où !

_Oui, mais là, c'est pas pareil, on est dans un _placard_ Ryo...un _placard _! Avec une femme de ménage à cinq mètres de nous !

_Mais justement... c'est très excitant, un coin étroit, sombre, et la peur de savoir qu'on pourrait être vu...

_Non justement. Elle pourrait nous voir et je refuse.

L'aîné fit alors pivoter le verrou intérieur du placard, presque amoureusement.

_Depuis quand on a ça nous ? s'étonna le leader.

_Jin m'avait dit : ça pourra toujours servir. J'ai bien fait de lui faire confiance.

_Bakanishi a vraiment des idées tord...Aaaaah, arrête j'ai dit pas là ! Elle pourrait nous entendre, on doit attendre qu'elle ait fini et qu'elle se barre !

_Oui, bah on va avoir un sérieux problème.

_Quoi ?

_Déjà, elle est pas prête de se barrer, et ensuite... Je vais pas pouvoir attendre. Je suis dur comme une pierre, excuse-moi de cette brute comparaison, mais c'est ça.

Le leader de NEWS se mordit la lèvre inférieure, détournant le regard, quelque peu gêné. Il était dans le même état que son amant, il ne pouvait que le comprendre. C'est ce moment que choisit la femme de ménage pour brancher son aspirateur, et l'allumer, envahissant la pièce d'un bruit assourdissant.

_C'est le moment ! L'occasion ou jamais !

_Aïe ! Ah, non, Ryo, attends...arrête ! Woh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Dokkun plaqua son petit ami contre la paroi de bois du placard, l'obligeant à se taire en enfonçant deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche.

_Arrête cha, pas maintenant ch'ai dit ! s'exclama le leader en mordant les doigts de son amant.

_Comme tu voudras.

L'aîné retira ses doigts de la bouche de Yamapi et les suça quelques instants, dévorant son fiancé du regard. Il laissa sa main glisser le long des cuisses encore humides de Tomohisa, et arrêta ses doigts au niveau de son sexe, lui faisant pousser un profond soupir. Mais c'était trop tard. Il le bloqua complètement contre son corps, et resserra son emprise autours de son membre, avant de laisser ses doigts glisser le long de son dos et s'arrêter sur ses fesses.

_Tiens, tu protestes plus ?

_Au...Au point où en est... murmura Yamashita les yeux clos, attendant la douleur.

Le Kanjani sourit et tout en continuant à caresser les parties intimes du leader, il laissa un premier doigt le pénétrer. Le jeune homme retint un cri de douleur entre ses dents, et serra un peu plus ses paupières. Même après six ans de pratiques, la douleur était toujours belle et bien présente. Heureusement que le plaisir qui la suivait valait le coup...

_Je continue ?

Pi hocha positivement la tête et se plaqua un peu plus contre la paroi, oubliant délicieusement la femme qui faisait le ménage à l'extérieur, et s'enivrant de la douleur. Il colla son bras dans la nuque de Ryo, qui laissa un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier, et s'enfoncer de plus en plus.

_Aaaaïïïïeuuuh …

_Désolé... ça va aller...

_Je sais, je sais...

Le jeune homme resserra son emprise autours de Dokkun, qui poussa un grognement lorsque son bassin entra en contact avec les hanches de son petit ami, qui tourna la tête pour l'embrasser, s'empêchant ainsi de crier. Le Yellow Ranger retira ses doigts et s'agrippa aux épaules de Yamapi qui se mordit fort la lèvre, effrayé et impatient à la fois. Il sentit alors un des bras de Ryo se caler sous son menton, et il y enfonça ses dents, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Ryo appuya sur son dos encore humide et ruisselant de sueur, le forçant à courber l'échine. Il ferma les yeux, et donna un premier coup de hanche, lent, hésitant. Il sentit la mâchoire de Yamapi se refermer un peu plus sur son bras alors qu'il essayait de ne pas penser à la douleur et de se concentrer sur le plaisir qui allait bientôt commencer à se faire sentir. Dokkun se retira, serrant les dents pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il donna un deuxième coup de bassin entre les reins de Yamashita, plus puissant cette fois-ci, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son petit ami. Sentant bien au niveau de son bras, la souffrance de son fiancé, il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son membre tendu, qu'il prit en main.

_Hmpf...grogna Yamapi en se cambrant un peu plus.

Il libéra alors le bras de Ryo et se mit à haleter, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir. La douleur disparut alors totalement, et le Kanjani accéléra, impatient, le va-et-viens de ses hanches. Le leader perdit totalement la tête sous les caresses de son aîné, bougeant au rythme de son déhanché, se laissant porter par le plaisir et gémissant de plus en plus fort, alors que ses coups devenaient encore plus rapides et violents.

Et c'est ce moment que choisit notre chère femme de ménage pour éteindre son aspirateur. Immédiatement, Nishikido plaqua sa main sur la bouge de Tomohisa, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, les empêchant tous les deux de faire trop de bruit, sans pour autant s'arrêter de bouger.

_R...Ryo arrête je...je vais jou... joui...

_Eh ben... se...serre les dents ! murmura Ryo en réponse.

_Tu crois _sérieusement _que je vais ré...réussir à me con...trôler, après tr...trois mois d'abstinan...hmpf ! Ahh...

Serrant toujours ses paupières, il se retourna, et Ryo sentit des mains se poser sur son torse et l'obliger à se retirer. Le leader recula et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, une main sur le visage.

_Wah, c'était moins une, souffla-t-il.

_C...c...comment peux-tu...Comment oses-tu...

Yamashita releva doucement la tête, gêné, devant un Dokkun plus qu'en colère, et le visage rouge.

_Je...je ne sais pas si je dois être humilié, chuchota-t-il, ou attristé, ou énervé, ou embarrassé, ou gêné ou...non mais tu te rends compte que tu viens de me repousser ? De force ?

_Euh...je...désolé...

_Et tu CROIS que c'est suffisant ?

_Mais...la femme de ménage...Elle...

_D'accord. Donc on attend bien gentiment ici qu'elle ait fini son ménage, et quand elle aura daigné repartir, on sortira, mais on sera tellement crevé qu'on ira se coucher ! Comme des enfants tout mignons ! Yamashita, t'es chiant, t'es vraiment chiant, ça m'énerve.

Une flamme s'alluma alors dans le regard de Yamapi, et son sourire s'effaça. Son regard à présent froid et sec plongea dans celui de Ryo. Une expression colérique se dessina sur son visage.

_Je ne te permets pas.

Elle fut très vite remplacée par une lueur obstinée devant le visage plus qu'embarrassé de Ryo.

_OK, tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit l'enfant tout mignon.

Il se releva, attrapa un vêtement qu'il noua à sa taille et tendit une veste à son fiancé, le forçant à faire de même. Il ouvrit le verrou d'un coup sec, poussa violemment la porte, et sous le regard aussi médusé qu'amusé ou impressionné de Ryo, il s'exclama à l'attention de la femme de ménage :

_Ma chère madame, nous allons avoir un léger problème !

-A SUIVRE-

Désolée de ce grand n'importe quoi sur la fin, honto ni ! Bon j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews surtout ! ^^; Par contre désolée d'avance, mais je ne pourrais pas poster la suite pendant au moins une semaine ! Je pars en écosse, no PC ! Enfin, j'essaierai d'écrire sur des feuilles là bas pour pouvoir tout poster en rentrant (et comme ma corres' comprend pas le français c'est posé ^^)

Merci de me lire. Aki.


	5. Part 5 FIN

Lemon RyoPi, désolée pour l'attente. Vous pouvez dire merci à Hey!Say!JUMP, c'est bien le seul groupe qui me motive autant et me donne autant d'inspi ! J.U.M.P J.U.M.P JUMP ! 3

Ah, et vous pouvez également remercier hide pour son Best Of Psychommunity, qui me rend totalement folle ! hideeeeeeeeeeeee t'es le meilleuuuur ! [ah, et j'ai pas complètement relu, gomeeeeen & vous étonnez pas si c'est pas trèès lemon, c'est la fin hein ! ^^]

**« Ou pourquoi c'est le bordel chez RyoPi »**

_**Partie 5 (FIN)**_

_Madame, on va avoir un léger problème.

La vieille en lâcha son aspirateur. Pour qui se prenaient-ils, d'apparaître comme ça à demi nu ? En sortant d'un placard, qui plus est ? De surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux, et ouvrit grand la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Devant les deux idoles, il était de toute façon très dur de parler correctement.

_Il va falloir que vous partiez, lui dit le leader d'un ton détaché.

L'aîné plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Fallait-il rire ou être impressionné ? La femme de ménage avait choisit une toute autre option : admirer. Son visage s'empourpra devant les corps parfaits des deux jeunes éphèbes, plus particulièrement celui de Ryo.

_Qu'est-ce que...bredouilla-t-elle.

Les poings de Yamapi se serrèrent. Elle était en train de fixer SON petit ami ? D'un coup sec, il tira le drap froissé qui traînait sur le sol, et d'un grand mouvement magistrale, en drapa Dokkun. On aurait alors pu voir des étoiles briller dans ses yeux tant il voyait son fiancé d'une toute autre manière.

_Trop gentleman comme manœuvre...souffla-t-il. Uwah, t'es trop classe, Pi, t'es trop classe, je t'aiiiime !

_Arrête de t'extasier, on dirait un gamin.

« Note pour moi même : le Pi en colère est extrêmement sexy. » pensa Ryo en se mordant la lèvre d'envie. La dame secoua la tête, reprit ses esprits et regarda Yamashita-sama en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas admirer ses muscles magnifiques. Bah quoi, on peut avoir la cinquantaine et aimer les belles choses quand même !

_Non, c'est vous qui allez devoir partir !

_Comment ? Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici, madame.

_Bien entendu que je ne suis pas chez moi, mais j'ai eu la gentillesse de faire le déplacement en pleine nuit, parce que messieurs m'avaient dit qu'ils ne seraient pas là et que ça les arrangeait ! J'ai commencé le ménage et je déteste ne pas bien finir les choses !

_Madame, c'est un ordre, partez.

_Yamashita-sama, veuillez m'excuser, je suis réellement désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir partir.

_Mais...vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous nous empêchez de faire ?

_Oh si, je me rends très bien compte, mais vous pourrez faire votre petite affaire plus tard, le ménage, ça n'attend pas !

_EEEH ? Parce que vous croyez que ça, ça attend peut-être ? s'exclama le couple en presque parfaite synchronisation.

_Yamashita-sama, je vais en parler à votre mère. Yamashita-san ne sera vraiment pas fière de vous quand elle apprendra ça. Votre maman est une femme très gentille vous savez !

Le visage du leader devint alors rouge de colère. Merde, il n'avait plus cinq ans tout de même, elle se permettait de le ridiculiser ainsi devant son petit ami..

_Madame, reprit-il d'une voix un peu moins assurée, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Et vous n'avez pas le droit de contester mes ordres !

_Oh si Yamashita-sama, que j'en ai le droit, car je suis sous le service de votre mère et non réellement du vôtre !

_Mais...vous vous trouvez ici dans MA maison que je sache !

_Oui, eh bien vous n'avez qu'à aller dans un hôtel ! Et vous n'aviez qu'à faire comme on avait dit, aller chez un ami !

La femme s'accrocha alors à la porte, de toute ses forces.

_Je ne partirai pas !

_Madame, je comprends que vous vous obstiniez, dit alors Tomohisa d'une voix si douce et gentille que c'en était troublant, mais vous n'avez qu'à revenir demain, d'accord ? Nous vous paierons le double si vous voulez.

_Je...je ne veux pas de votre argent ! C'est une question de principe, j'ai commencé le ménage, je ne m'arrête pas ! Alors vous n'avez qu'à partir, moi, je reste ici, c'est compris !

Le leader soupira d'exaspération. Cette bonne femme était vraiment bornée, que pouvait-il y faire ? Il gardait son calme, ne s'énervait pas, mais l'envie de la faire sortir à grands coups de pieds étaient très tentante. Il se retourna vers son fiancé. Celui-ci avait le regard rempli d'admiration, de colère, et d'envie, ses yeux brûlaient, littéralement, il en devenait effrayant.

_Pi. Il est HORS DE QUESTION qu'elle reste ici d'accord ?

_Je sais, mais je pense qu'on a pas le choix...c'est une amie de la famille...et puis elle a raison c'est en partie de notre faute.

_Je m'en fiche. MADAME, VOUS DEGAGEZ ! JE NE SUIS PAS DU GENRE A ÊTRE AUSSI CALME QUE MON COPAIN ALORS PARTEEZ !

_VOUS NE CRIEREZ PAS PLUS FORT QUE MOI NISHIKIDO-SAMAAAA ! JE NE BOUGERAI PAAAS !

_RAAAAAAAAH ELLE M'ENERVE !

Bim, il donna un violent coup de poing dans la porte de l'armoire, mais il n'obtint qu'une puissante douleur au niveau des phalanges en échange.

_RAAAH EN PLUS A CAUSE D'ELLE JE ME FAIS MAL !

_Pfff, tu es ridicule, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Yamashita en riant.

Une lueur traversa alors dans les yeux de Ryo.

_...T'as une idée ?

_Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ? Partez !

Ryo ramena un peu plus Tomohisa vers lui en tirant la langue à la femme de ménage, et lui fit comprendre d'un regard où il voulait en venir. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers l'objet qui jonchait sur le sol.

_Non...souffla Pi.

_Si, avoue qu'on a pas le choix !

_Ryo-chan, on peut pas faire ça...c'est une amie de la famille et...

_Parce que tu vois une autre solution toi peut-être ! Moi non plus ça me plait pas de faire ça tu sais !

_Mais...on ferait peut-être mieux de...d'aller dans un hôtel, non ?

_AH NON ! C'est tout de suite, et ici, ou c'est jamais et nul part. Regarde !

Il leva le bras.

_Je tremble, tellement j'ai besoin et envie de toi...

Yamashita se mordit la lèvre, hésita un instant, puis attrapa la main de Ryo entre ses doigts, de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_Bon, souffla-t-il, d'accord, mais si j'ai un problème dans ma famille, je rejette toute la faute sur toi et tu démerdes pour me sortir du pétrin ok ?

_Pas de problème, répondit le Yellow Ranger en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il se pencha alors sur le sol, attrapa la paire de menotte qui y reposait, et se dirigea vers la femme de ménage en brandissant fièrement l'objet.

_Ces menottes, dit-il d'une voix tremblante de colère, ces menottes n'étaient pas destinées à vous attacher vous ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce dont quoi je me prive à cause de vous !

_Eh ? Que..qu'est-ce que vous...

_Vous voulez rester ici ? Très bien, eh bien vous allez rester ici, et bien sagement !

_Eh ? Non mais...Ah ! Lâchez moi ! Non, pas ça, mais vous êtes fous !

_Excusez moi madame ! Je suis désolé, si jamais on vous demande c'est une idée de Ryo hein? Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'y peux rien, mais vous ne direz pas à mes parents que c'est de ma faute hein ?

_Pi ! J'ai réussi à la menotter mais comment on fait pour ses jambes ?

_Ah ! J'arrive, je vais chercher un truc pour l'attacher !

_ !

_Pi ! Fais la taire !

_Ah, attends, je...je vais chercher un truc pour la bâillonner !

_KYAAAAAAH AAAAAH AU SECOUUUUUURS !

_Pi ! Grouille ! Et ses oreilles aussi ! Va chercher des boules quiès !

_Ah ! Euh, oui, où ça ?

_Le petit meuble à côté du lit, deuxième tiroir, dépêche, Aïe ! Madame, calmez-vous ! Vite!

_Oui, oui !

Il courut de droite à gauche, attrapa la première corde qu'il trouva dans le « range-tout » en haut des escaliers, se jeta sur un T-shirt pour la bâillonner et se saisit de la boîte de boule quiès.

_Voilà, voilà !

Il s'empressa de la faire taire grâce au morceau de tissu, puis attacha maladroitement ses jambes avec la corde.

_Ok, on la soulève, un, deux...trois !

Yamapi la soutenait fermement par les épaules, et Ryo par les jambes.

_Dans le placard du salon !

_Ok, madame, désolé, vraiment, on vous libère dès que...Euh, dès qu'on a finis ! Pardon!

Le Kanjani ouvrit la porte du pied, et y déposa délicatement la femme de ménage, qui, paniquée, tentait de se débattre et de crier, mais sans résultat.

_Je sais, on est méchant, mais c'est une idée de Ryo hein ? Vous vous souvenez de ça ! Remarque, vous nous avez pas donné le choix ! Désolé ! On revient après !

_Bon, grogna Ryo, file les boules quiès maintenant.

Il enfonça la pâte colorée dans les oreilles de la jeune femme et referma le placard, qu'il verrouilla, avant de déposer la clé sur la petite table du salon. Ils restèrent ainsi debout un instant, amusés, à regarder bêtement la porte de bois. Puis finalement, le Yellow ranger se retourna, attrapa son petit ami par les épaules et l'embrassa avec passion, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Sa langue glissa entre ses lèvres, et vint jouer avec la sienne, glissant sur ses dents, sur ses lèvres, l'intérieur de ses joues, ils s'enivrèrent tous les deux de ce baiser tout en se dirigeant jusqu'au lit. Nishikido fit basculer Yamashita sur le matelas, balança au loin les vêtements qu'ils avaient noués autours de leur taille, et se jeta à quatre patte au dessus de lui. Ses lèvres fondirent sur son torse pour y laisser une marque de suçon, puis il se dirigea vers son cou, qu'il mordit à pleine dent là encore.

_Aïe ! Petit vampire! s'amusa le leader.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de caresser le torse de son fiancé de ses grandes mains, redessinant amoureusement le contour de ses muscles, le faisant frissonner.

Finalement, il le releva, le forçant à se mettre à quatre patte sur le lit, et s'allongea presque entièrement sur lui, s'accrochant à son cou, pour lui permettre de mordre son bras et pour le maintenir dans cette position. Sa deuxième main glissa le long de son ventre, et commença à caresser du bout des doigts le membre tendu de son fiancé.

_Comme je t'ai déjà préparé dans l'armoire j'y vais tout de suite, ok ?

_Hmpf...ouais, ok...

Il resserre son bras autours de ses épaules, et sa main autours de son sexe, ferma les yeux et donna un premier et lent coup de bassin, mais il se retira vite pour ne pas trop faire mal à son fiancé dès le premier déhanché. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il donna un deuxième coup de hanches entre ses reins, continuant de le caresser, tentant de lui faire oublier la douleur, et au bout du quatrième déhanché, il pénétra entièrement en lui, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il recula alors un peu, et donna un autre coup, un peu plus puissant ayant du mal à se retenir.

_Aaaaïeeuuh !

_Pardon, pardon...

_Non, c'est...c'est bien, continue.

Il ne se fit pas plus prier, et entama alors un rapide mouvement de va-et-viens, s'aventurant toujours un peu plus profondément dans le corps de son petit ami, jusqu'à perdre la tête, jusqu'à le faire haleter de plaisir.

_Ah...Ryo, co...comment tu fais ?

_Eh ? Comment je fais qu..oi ? s'étonna-t-il en donnant un coup de bassin un peu plus puissant que les autres.

_AH ! Ç...ça ! J'ai trois fois plus de...m...Muscles que toi, t'es tout gringalet, et tu...tu..

Le regard du Kanjani se fit légèrement plus sombre qu'avant suite à la remarque de son fiancé.

_Tout est dans le déhanché, dit-il d'une voix dure en joignant le geste à la parole.

_AH !

_Tu vois ? C'est pas bien difficile...souffla-t-il en recommençant encore un peu plus fort.

_AH ! Ou...oui, je vois ! Continue...R...Ryoo..

_Pi, je t'ai déjà dit à quel point c'est grisant quand tu gémis mon prénom ?

_Ouais...Tu me le dis tout le temps...Ryo, Ryo, ahh... Ryooo..Ryo Ryo Ryooo Ryo !

_Tu le fais exprès ?

_Ou..i. RYOO ! AH !

Encouragé par les cris de son cadet, le Yellow Ranger accéléra le mouvement encore et encore, et leur deux voix se mêlèrent, leurs gémissements se firent de plus en plus longs et forts.

_Tomo..je...je me demande comment j'ai fait pour me passer de ça pendant trois mois...

_Ah, c...c'est fou je me demandais la...la même chose...aah...

Le leader en aurait pleuré de plaisir, mais il se retenait, bougeant au rythme de son petit ami, le forçant à aller encore et encore plus vite, plus fort... et finalement, leur plaisir atteint son paroxysme, se manifestant sous la forme d'un dernier long cri, et ils se déversèrent tous les deux sur le drap, avant de s'écrouler lourdement sue le matelas, respirant avec difficulté. Nishikido retourna le jeune homme sur le dos pour être face à lui, et embrassa ses lèvres, son cou, ses joues, son front, chaque infime partie de son visage, descendit le long de son torse, jusqu'à ses jambes, qu'il lécha sans retenu, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention au liquide blanchâtre qui y coulait sans interruption.

Le leader soupira de plaisir, et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, laissant son corps à la disposition de son petit ami. Une fois son petit jeu finit, celui ci se plaça à califourchon au dessus de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien, souriant.

_Une dernière fois ? quémanda le leader.

_Hmm, comment tu veux que je refuse si c'est toi qui demande ?

Il le releva en position assise, et écarta légèrement ses jambes, se plaça à son intimité, mordant le lobe de son oreille par la même occasion, et encore une fois, une dernière fois, le pénétra d'un violent coup de bassin qui le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête.

_AAAAH ! cria-t-il.

Ainsi passa leur nuit, car les « dernières fois » devenaient inlassablement des « avant-dernière fois » ou des « encore...et après c'est tout... », jusqu'à ce que, lessivés, ils s'écroulent tous les deux côté à côté sur leur lit, main dans la main, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

_J'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait mal quand même, murmura alors Ryo.

_Eh ? C'est pas ton genre de t'en faire pour ça.

_Oui, mais là, c'est différent.

_Pourquoi ? demanda le leader en laissant le Kanjani se caler confortablement contre son torse, entre ses bras musclés.

_Ben, parce que je compte te faire la même chose demain, et le jour d'après, et le jour suivant, et le lendemain encore, et encore le jour d'après, et le jour suivant, le jour d'après, le jour encore après...

Il répéta ces quelques mots inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le leader s'endorme, et il déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

_Moi aussi...murmura l'autre avant de tomber complètement entre les bras de Morphée.

-FIN-

**Epilogue **(bah oui, ça peut pas se finir comme ça, si ?)

_Pi ! Pi, réveille-toi ! Allez, debout !

_Gné ? Eh ? Kéképass ? marmonna le leader d'une voix endormie. J'ai l'impression d'm'être endormi ya même pas deux...uwaaaah (il baille) deux heures...

_C'est parce que tu t'es endormi ya même pas deux heures, il est six heures du matin...

_Gnéé ? Mais laisse moi dodoo !

_Non Pi.

_Pou'quoi ?

_Pi, Pi, on l'a oubliée.

_Gné ?

_Dans le placard, la femme de ménage...

_La femme de ména...oh merde.

Il se releva d'un bond, s'entoura du drap, Ryo fit de même avec la couette en se levant, et ils se précipitèrent sur le placard, la clé à la main, et l'ouvrirent. La femme de ménage avait les yeux fous, grand ouverts, rouges, cernés, les cheveux en pétard, elle s'agitait dans tous les sens et on voyait à son expression qu'elle essayait de hurler mais que le tissu l'en empêchait.

_Je...je pense qu'on devrait la laisser là, murmura Ryo, j'ai vraiment peur de la libérer là...

_Dis pas ça ! Aide moi !

Ils défirent les liens de ses jambes, lui enlevèrent les menottes, lui permettant de bouger normalement. Elle retira ses boules quiès et son bâillon, qu'elle jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, rouge de rage, se leva, et magistralement, gifla les deux jeunes hommes.

_NON MAIS VOUS ETES PAS BIEN ? J'AI PASSE PRESQUE PLUS DE CINQ HEURES DANS CE FOUTU PLACARD, J'AURAI PU MOURIR ETTOUFFEE ! JE DEMISSIONE, N'ESPEREZ PLUS ME REVOIR UN JOUR, VOUS COMPRENEZ CA ? JE ME BARRE ! YAMASHITA-SAN VOUS POUVEZ ETRE SUR QUE J'EN PARLERAI A VOTRE FAMILLE ET QUE JE NE JETTERAI PAS TOUTE LA FAUTE QUE SUR NISHIKDO-SAN ! NON MAIS VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ? PENDANT QUE VOUS FAISIEZ MUMUSE MOI JE...

_Mada...

_JE CREVAIS A PETIT FEU DANS CE PLACARD ET …

_Excusez-nous on...

_ET VOUS SAVEZ QUOI JE VAIS FAIRE PASSER UN MESSAGE A TOUTES LES FEMMES DE MENAGE DE LA REGION, ET CA SE PROPAGERA DANS LE JAPON ENTIER ET...

_Arrêtez, madame, si nos fans en savent quelque chose je...

_MAIS VOS FANS N'EN SERONT RIEN, PAR CONTRE VOUS N'AUREZ PLUS JAMAIS DE FEMME DE MENAGE, DEMERDEZ VOUS ! AH, C'EST HONTEUX, C'EST VRAIMENT HONTEUX ! VOUS ETES VRAIMENT...

_Mais...comment on va faire sans vous hein ?

_Mais oui! Comment on va vivre ? Ça va être le bordel constant ! On sait pas faire le ménage nous !

_ET QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ QUE CA ME FASSE !

_Allez, soyez cool, faites pas ça quoi...comment on va s'en sortir ?

_En plus je suis sûr que Pi qui fait le ménage c'est hyper sexy, je vais pas réussir à me concentrer moi !

_Désolé, pardon, et n'en parlez à personne s'il vous plait...

_Oh si ! Toutes les femmes de ménage le sauront vous pouvez en être surs ! Vous n'en aurez plus jamais !

_Eeeh ? Mais...mais ça va être le bordel, on sait pas faire le ménage ! Allez quoi !

_EH BAH VOUS APPRENDREZ !

Et sur ces mots, elle claqua la porte et sortit de leur vie.

Et voilà la solution à notre énigme. Votre curiosité a-t-elle était satisfaite ? Je l'espère bien, maintenant, vous savez pourquoi c'est le bazar chez RyoPi !

**-FIN DE FIN-**

Voilà ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi, non ? ^^; J'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusée en lisant, que moi en écrivant cette fan fic... Pfiou, enfin finie ! Et j'ai aussi finis le 29/09 ! Je vais pouvoir sortir tout plein d'OS et continuer tranquillos ma KamePi ! :D Merci de m'avoir lue et surtout...REVIEEEW 8D

AkiNishikido


End file.
